closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
DreamWorks Animation
Editions by: V of Doom, Wyraachur, BenlsRandom, Muzzarino, Nathan B., and LogoFinds001 Background: DreamWorks Animation is an independent American animation studio which primarily produces a series of critically and successfully computer-animated films, including Shrek, Shark Tale, Madagascar,'' Over the Hedge'', Bee Movie, Kung Fu Panda,'' Monsters vs. Aliens'','' The Plum Landing Movie'','' How to Train Your Dragon'' and MegaMind. It was formed by the merger of the feature animation division of DreamWorks SKG and Pacific Data Images (PDI). Originally formed under the banner of DreamWorks SKG, it was spun off into a separate public company in 2004. Starting with Over the Hedge, their movies were distributed through Paramount Pictures (in turn own by Viacom), who acquired the rest of DreamWorks SKG in February 2006. However, in August 2012, DreamWorks signed a five-year distribution deal with 20th Century Fox, a subsidiary of 21st Century Fox, Inc., which began after the release of Rise of the Guardians. On August 22, 2016, DreamWorks Animation was acquired by Comcast, and became a unit of NBCUniversal. DreamWorks was Owned by Disney. 1st Logo (May 19, 2004-July 28, 2009) Nicknames: "The Rainbow Balloon Kid", "Little Boy Fishing on the Moon", "Fishing Boy", "Daytime DreamWorks" Logo: We pan up through a cloudy blue sky as we see the familiar DreamWorks crescent moon. A boy flies up onto the moon holding a bunch of balloons, and as he takes place, he takes out his fishing rod and casts it, while letting go of the balloons. The camera pans up further into the clouds, as the balloons fly up and then pop into the rainbow-colored letters "DREAMWORKS" in its corporate font. The text slightly eases in as "ANIMATION" or "ANIMATION SKG", underneath a blue line fades in underneath. Variants: * On Over the Hedge, no text appears below "DreamWorks". * Starting in 2006 with Flushed Away, the kid and moon appear above the text. ** On Flushed Away, only "SKG" appears below "DreamWorks". ** On Bee Movie, after the panning and zooming, a bee (Barry) appears flying to the moon, the kid was shooing away the bee, and after the bee sting the kid, the kid thumps and falls off the moon, and ends up holding the poles and chuckled and the logo appear. ** Starting in mid-2008, there are more clouds (so much they surround the kid on the moon!) and when the kid releases the balloons, the camera doesn't pan up, it stays on the kid on the moon. The text appears below. *** On Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa, after the logo appear, the kid was slapped and pulled away and also fighting, there comes the 4 Penguins (Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private), which Skipper holds the fishing pole, pulls out a fish. * The print version is used on handheld versions of DWA video games. * A still version exists at the end of DWA films. FX/SFX: Excellent CGI, perfectly showcasing a dreamy, relaxing atmosphere. Music/Sounds: A majestic and peaceful orchestral piece, which is adapted from the track "Fairytale" from Shrek. For the still version, none. On some movies, the opening theme is heard. Availability: Common. Seen in video games such as Madagascar, Shrek: SuperSlam, Over the Hedge, Flushed Away, and many more. * Seen on all DreamWorks Animation films from the time, such as Shark Tale, Over the Hedge and Flushed Away; * The first film with this logo was Shrek 2. * The last film to use this logo was The Plum Landing Movie (though only at the end; the 2nd logo was used at the beginning of the film). * Strangely, it was seen on The Ghost of Lord Farquaad, not on the Shrek's Thrilling Tales DVD, but on a DVD Shrek sampler on General Mills packages of Cookie Crisp. Editor's Note: This is a beautiful logo. 2nd Logo (February 1-July 28, 2009, March 26, 2010-) Nicknames: "Little Boy Fishing on the Moon II", "WGBH Fishing Boy", "Fishing Boy II", "Nighttime DreamWorks", "Annoying DreamWorks", "15 Years of DreamWorks" Logo: * July 28, 2009: On a starry nighttime sky, we see a full moon. A shadow appears on it as it turns into a crescent moon, revealing the boy from the last logo sitting on it. The boy takes out his fishing rod and casts it like the last logo. The camera pans out as he swings the road around the fuchsia clouds. The words "DREAMWORKS" zooms out in violet and spread one-by-one below the moon, then finally we see on a violet line "ANIMATION SKG(®)"'. Above '"ANIMATION SKG" is "15th ANNIVERSARY". * March 26, 2010-: Same as the previous version, except "15th ANNIVERSARY" is absent. Starting with Puss in Boots, the registered symbol is absent. Variants: * During this logo's first year of use, below "Animation SKG", the text "15th ANNIVERSARY" appears (also in violet). This variant only appeared on The Plum Landing Movie. See above. * In 2014, a special 20th anniversary variant was created. The logo starts as normal, but when the boy's fishing hook swings by the screen, it sweeps up letters that form the word "YEARS" which then settle underneath the moon. From there, the number "2" appears to the left of the moon (with the moon taking the place of the "0" to form the "20") and the words "OF DREAMS" and "AND LAUGHTER" fade in below "YEARS" in columns. The DreamWorks text then fades in above the "20". This can be seen on The Penguins of Madagascar (the movie, not the series) and How to Train Your Dragon 2. On the DreamWorks' anniversary brand campaign, copyright information appears underneath the logo. FX/SFX: The zooming, the swinging of the fishing rod and the spreading and arranging of the letters. Very nice CGI, especially how it takes advantage of the 3D format. Music/Sounds: A dreamy flute/piano/string piece that leads into a re-orchestrated rendition of the last logo's theme. This theme debuted in The Plum Landing Movie and is rarely used. It more commonly uses the opening theme of the movie. Music/Sounds Variants: * On Shrek 3-D re-releases called The Ghost of Lord Farquad, it has the end of the theme from the previous logo. * On Puss In Boots, a flamingo theme was replaced. * On Trolls, a group of trolls sings in harmony, and after that, a recreation of a logo was scrapbooked, end up with a sound after the trolls hair was added. * On Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie, George and Harold hum the last part of the theme. Availability: Current and very common. Can be seen on the ABC in Hulu along with Walt Disney Communications such as Bee Movie. * It was first seen on the Super Bowl trailer of Monsters vs. Aliens, and later debuted officially on The Plum Landing Movie (though it's a fake movie), and appears on all DreamWorks Animation movies since. * A still version can be seen at the end of the short Legend of the Bonenapper Dragon and on the TV special Kung Fu Panda Holiday. * It also appears on Shrek's Thrilling Tales. Editor's Note: Like before, this is a beautiful and excellently-animated logo. However, it can be annoying to those who are fans of the last logo. Category:Comcast Corporation Category:DreamWorks Animation Category:DreamWorks LLC Category:NBCUniversal LLC Category:Universal Pictures Category:Universal Studios Category:Logos Category:Disney Logo